Lullaby
by Lacus Klein
Summary: The prequel to my one shot Light of Life. Here's what brought that along!
1. Anniversary Surprise

Chapter 1: Anniversary Surprise

Disclaimer: None mine. Just writing for fun.

Summary: First chapter for this storyline. Special thanks for those who commented on my Light of Life story. And thanks to Kara Angitia for mentioning about Shinigami being sterile from the manga. I like being accurate, so maybe adding in about that will help clear that issue. At least, I hope. Also, for all of you who are wondering how Watari did it, you're about to find out!

Tatsumi knew something was up when he walked into the house and a candle lit dinner was waiting on the dining room table. Watari was in the kitchen, humming happily as he finished dinner. He'd insisted on leaving for early for something special, and Tatsumi had already assumed the worst. Watari had a way with surprising him, whether it be pleasant or not. And considering this was their third anniversary, he knew that something was definately going to be up.

The last two years didn't cease to bring this feeling of ominous doom. The first year, Watari had insisted that they go out to a fancy place in Kyoto (which he'd somehow saved money for so that Tatsumi wouldn't have to pay). The dinner was nice, and the walk back to the hotel hadn't been bad. Then Watari had wanted to stop and watch the fireworks show. Fine. It sounded safe enough. Until Watari decided to horse around and knocked them both into the nearby fountain. It was a decidedly embarressing moment.

Then, there was the second anniversary. Watari wanted to get married. Tatsumi agreed, but had no idea that Watari was planning on doing a ceremony. He walked into the trap and ending up exchanging vows in front of everyone. Though he secretly hadn't minded pronouncing their love to everyone, he still didn't care for the show of emotion. Neither had the Ministry. It took him weeks to get them off his back for such a public display, especially for the fact that it was a marriage.

Watari peeked out from the kitchen and smiled. "Go on and sit down. Dinner's almost ready!" he said happily.

Tatsumi reluctantly took off his coat and sat down at the table. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tonight to cause him termoil. It was inevitable. Two years running. Watari never breaks a record he's been keeping that long.

"I see you didn't stay late. I'm so glad. I didn't want dinner to get cold." Watari said as he came in and sat down across from him. He'd fixed a nice dinner and seemed rather proud of it. That... or something else.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I've never missed our anniversary before, and I don't plan to." Tatsumi said, still a bit wary, though trying not to show it.

Watari smiled. "Well, eat up. Don't let it get cold." he said.

The two ate in silence. Tatsumi kept glancing at Watari, trying to read him. He was definately up to something. That smile gave it away. He always smiled like that when he was planning something. Finally, he could stand it no more. "Yutaka, is something going on?" he asked quietly.

Watari looked over at him, setting his fork down. "Why do you ask?" he said, giving him a cheerful smile.

That said it all. "I know that look. Now what are you up to?" Tatsumi asked, sounding a bit more stern.

"Well..." Watari said in a playful voice.

"Yutaka..." Tatsumi started.

"Oh, okay. I've got a surprise for you." Watari said happily.

Tatsumi gave him a suspicious look. "What kind of surprise?"

"Remember when I asked you what colors you liked for a child's room?" Watari asked.

Tatsumi suddenly felt his chest go tight. He remembered the question, which had been brought up about a year earlier. But at the time, he hadn't thought much of it. Maybe he should have. "Watari Yutaka, what did you do?" he finally made himself ask.

Watari just shrugged, an innocent smile on his face. "Well, I thought it would be a good question to bring up. We'll be needing a room like that soon." he said.

"Why?" Tatsumi said, though he already knew the answer.

"Why ask? You know the answer." Watari said.

Tatsumi just sat there for a moment, watching Watari point to his belly. To say he was amazed was an understatement. A baby? How in the world did he do it?

Watari stood up, leaning against the nearby wall. "I admit it wasn't easy. First, I have to find a way to carry it. That alone took a couple months of heavy research and testing. Then the fact that we're sterile. Of course I had to fix that too. But I wanted it to be a surprise, so I conducted that the best way there is." he explained.

"You spiked something." Tatsumi said, finally coming back a little.

"The coffee actually. I knew you'd drink that. As for the rest, I just had to wait and see if it worked. But the results are in now, and I have to admit, I am quite proud of myself for how easily it worked out." Watari told him.

Tatsumi stood up. "Do you even realize what could happen because of this? We're not suppose to have children." he said, walking over to him.

"There's nothing written, so why are you so upset?" Watari asked, not quite understanding.

"We're sterile as it is. There's a reason for that. If the Ministry finds out that you've gone beyond that, there could be big problems." Tatsumi told him.

"Then we'll deal with them. It's our choice." Watari said, giving him a reassuring smile. But that smile faded as Tatsumi went over to the couch and sat down. He watched him look down at the floor, apparently upset. "You're... not upset, are you?"

It was a dumb question, but all that Watari could bring himself to say out loud. Tatsumi sighed. "Why go to all this trouble Yutaka? I told you things were fine as they were. I didn't care that you couldn't have children. You were all I needed." he said quietly.

Watari took a few steps forward, bowing his head slight with his hands behind his back. "I know. I understand that. But, I wanted to do this. I've always wanted a child, and I thought that maybe with us together, it would be a good time to try and have one." he whispered.

"Yutaka..." Tatsumi watched him as he sadly looked at the floor. 

"I'm sorry." Watari whispered. "I should've asked you first. But I thought you'd be happy to have such a surprise. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

Tatsumi felt his chest tighten again. Suddenly, he felt worse. He hadn't meant to hurt Watari's feelings, but he'd been so shocked that he didn't know what to do. Slowly, he got up and walked over to him. "Yutaka, listen to me. You don't have to apologize." he said, lifting his face to look at him.

"But I should have at least told you." Watari replied.

"Maybe so. But what's done is done. I'm not saying I don't want this baby, but I'm worried about what might happen when it's born. You know there's going to be a lot of controversy over this." Tatsumi explained.

Watari gave him a weak smile. "I know. But I want to do this. I want to have this child, not just for you, but for us." he said.

"Yutaka, I love you whether you have children or not. And if we have this baby, I will love it as well. I just don't want to see you or this baby get hurt." Tatsumi told him.

"Don't worry. You do too much of that at work." Watari said, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Tatsumi smiled. "You do know you cause half those worries at work, don't you?"

Watari just grinned. "So, time to celebrate. There's always time to talk later you know. And tomorrow is Sunday." he said, a suggestive gleam in his eye.

"You're insatiable. You do know that." Tatsumi had to laugh.

"Nope." Watari said, pulling him to the bedroom. "Just getting ready to be a mother."

TBC

Comments: First chapter! Anyone like? I hope I covered the basics. So what will happen with this baby? Of course, anyone who's read Light of Life knows who it is. But what kinds of problems will her parents face during this supposibly happy time? More to come! 


	2. A Not So Typical Day at the Office

Lullaby

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: No characters mine. (Always stated)

Notes: Second chapter. Hope everyone liked the first. As always, many thank yous for the reviews. They're always appreciated. I know people must at least somewhat like my work if they're commenting! Also, I'm adding something else into this chapter just for my fun. My quote on the chapter. Stupid, but I just like stating what's running through my mind as I sit to write this.

This chapter's thoughts: No amount of therapy will ever make some things okay. (care of Fairly Oddparents)

Chapter Two

Not Your Typical Day at the Office

Walking into the office that morning, Tatsumi could almost feel the tension mounting inside of him. The day before, Watari had taken the liberty on calling everyone to let them know what he referred to as "the wonderful news". Not that it wasn't, but Tatsumi wished he'd been able to talk to the chief privately before all of this. He had already foreseen the blow up that was coming. In fact, as soon as he walked in, he felt the eyes following him. 

Those four eyes in question belonged to the Gushoshin twins, who were sitting at the table in the break room. They were always the first ones there, and usually were getting ready to start their day like everyone else. The elder looked up when he came in. "Good morning Tatsumi." he said cheerfully. But something else was underlying his voice. 

"We heard the news. So Watari really is having a kid?" the younger chimed in. He yelped a little when the older one nudged him. Apparently, they were trying to be careful of thin ice. Or, at least, one was.

Tatsumi sighed. No use in fighting it. Everyone knew anyways now. "Yes. It was a surprise, but I suppose we'll be able to handle it." he said quietly.

The two looked up at him. "Has anyone told the boss yet?" the elder asked, his voice a bit softer.

Tatsumi pushed his glasses up a little. "Yes. But we haven't heard anything yet." he said. Then he stepped back out of the room to avoid anymore questions.

Nearby, Watari appeared from a doorway. "You know they're just curious." he said, walking up beside him.

"I know. But those questions don't need to be asked right now." Tatsumi said, walking with him to his office.

"Grumpy? I thought that was my job in the mornings now." Watari joked.

"You're obviously feeling better." Tatsumi noted quietly. Watari had been sick from the pregnancy for a while, though Tatsumi hadn't known it was from that until recently. But it seemed the morning sickness was wearing off.

"Yep. As long as I keep my stomach full. If not, I get hungry." Watari laughed.

Tatsumi shook his head. "Go do some work. I'll see you later." he said, going into his office.

Watari smiled and turned on his heels to go back to the lab. Inside, 003 was waiting for him. "There you are. Sorry I'm late." he said as she landed on his shoulder.

Sitting down, he picked up his notes and started looking over him. Unconsiously, he reached down with the other hand and placed it on his belly. 003 hotted softly, ruffling her feathers. "Yes, it is rather obvious, isn't it?" Watari said. "I suppose this is becoming a force of habit already."

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was in his office, bracing himself for the inevitible confrontation over all of this. As expected, there was a knock at his door. "Yes?" he called.

Konoe opened the door. "Tatsumi, I need you in my office. Now." he told him.

Sighing, Tatsumi got up and made his way to the chief's office. Thankfully, no one else was really there yet. He hoped that would make things a little easier. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over and took a seat in front of the desk. "You wanted to see me?" he said, trying to keep his cool exterior up.

"I'm sure you know what this is about." Konoe said, giving a ragged sigh. Apparently, he'd already been dealing with this 'issue'.

"Yes. Watari being pregnant. I only found out a few days ago myself." Tatsumi admitted.

"And what's your take on this? Do you want to keep it?" Konoe asked.

The question caught Tatsumi a bit by surprise. Why ask? He didn't really have a say, did he? "If it's possible, of course. But I know we'll have a hard time going against the Ministry if they decide against it." he told him.

Konoe nodded. "I see your point. It is a very touchy issue this time around. And considering all you do for this department, I'd hate to see you forced into something you'd rather not do." he said.

"Sir?" Tatsumi said, trying to figure out exactly what he meant. This conversation wasn't exactly going like he'd been expecting.

"Despite what you might be thinking, I really don't want to be the one to tell you and Watari what you can and can't do in your personal lives. And this time, I might actually be able to not do it. When the Ministry heard last night, a direct order came down from the king allowing you both to keep this child." Konoe explained.

Tatsumi gave him a suspicious look. "The king himself?" he said.

Konoe nodded. "That's what I've been told. But there are conditions." he said.

"Very well. But before you start, let's bring Watari in here and discuss it with him as well. It's his choice too." Tatsumi said.

Konoe agreed. Quietly, Tatsumi got up and walked out to get Watari. At the time, he was standing out there with the others. "So when's it due?" Tsuzuki was asking him.

"Probably six more months, give or take." Watari said.

Tatsumi cleared his throat and motioned to him to come to the office. Watari stood there for a moment, then hurried over to see what was going on. He really wasn't too sure he wanted to know right now, but he wasn't in the position to fight yet either.

"So, what's going on?" Watari asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Just sit down. There are things we need to discuss." Konoe told him.

The two sat down in front of the desk and waited. Watari fidgeted a little, becoming nervous. But Tatsumi just laid a hand on his. The simple touch brought him some comfort and he took a deep breath. He could face this. They wouldn't do anything.

Konoe cleared his throat. "The Ministry received word from the king himself about this current matter last night. He's given you permission to keep the child. But he does have conditions." he said.

"Okay. What are they?" Watari asked, feeling both relieved and anxious at the same time.

"First, he's appointing a special doctor to monitor the pregnancy. She'll be there through your carrying and giving birth. She's also going to be the child's doctor. He wants everything monitored and reported on." Konoe said.

Watari nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, exactly why is he so interested in its development?" he said.

"I wasn't told. But either way, you must report anything concerning the child with her. She's also to remain here in Meifu until they okay her to travel." Konoe said.

Tatsumi just listened in silence. He still wasn't too sure about all of this. It was wonderful that they were letting them keep the baby. But why all the fuss over it? Why all the monitoring?

But Watari just smiled. "That's fine with me. What about you Tatsumi?" he said, looking over at him.

"Very well. I suppose we can deal with that." Tatsumi said, though he still wasn't too sure about the whole thing. It just seemed too convient.

After their dismissal, the two made their way back out to the office. Outside, everyone had been waiting. "Well?" Tsuzuki said hopefully. They all knew what the conversation must have been about.

"Well what?" Watari asked, deciding to mess with him a little.

"You know what! What did they say?" Tsuzuki whined.

Tatsumi just smiled. Tsuzuki was just like a little kid sometimes, especially when he wanted to know something. "We can keep it. We just need to stay with the doctor they choose." he said.

Wakaba squealed. "That's wonderful! Soon we'll have a baby here too!" she said happily.

"Okay, this is all weirding me out. Watari, what the hell made you decide to have a baby!" Terazuma said, looking up from his desk.

Watari just smiled. "What can I say? I've always wanted to experience the joys of motherhood." he told him.

Terazuma just grumbled and turned away. Wakaba shot him a nasty look. Nearby, Hisoka sighed. "Come on. Let's get back to work before something else starts." he said, grabbing Tsuzuki's arm and pulling him away.

Tatsumi sighed. Hopefully, something would get done today, considering the uproar over Watari and the new baby. By him, Watari touched his hand. "See? I told you things will work out." he said.

All Tatsumi could do was nod. He wouldn't tell him, but he wasn't entirely convinced yet. Just what did they have planned for their child?

TBC

Notes: Okay, kind of short. But I want to make some more notes before I write the next chapter. The plot is developing though. Just why is the king being so lenient about the baby? And who's the doctor he's appointing? It's all coming soon! 


	3. Doctors and Owls

Lullaby

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: No characters mine, though I can dream...

Notes: Third chapter! Can't believe I wrote it so fast ; But it was a boring day at work and I had time on my hands, so I just started working on this. Hey, better to be productive (Just don't tell my boss!). 

Quote: Sometimes things are better then they might seem.

Chapter Three

Doctors and Owls

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Watari sat back on the couch and watched as Tatsumi hung up his coat. They had just arrived back from the doctor's office, and things seemed to be winding down. 

It had been two weeks since the first annoucement of Watari's expecting. Despite the approval from the king, Tatsumi had still be somewhat apprehensive over the entire thing. He didn't say anything around anyone else, but Watari had caught on pretty quickly. And meeting the doctor for the first time was something they both had talked and talked about. Tatsumi still didn't trust the Ministry, and it was quite obvious to anyone who had eyes.

"No. But I don't think she needs to poke her nose into everything we do." Tatsumi said, sitting down beside him.

Watari sat back and smiled. "You worry too much. She just wants to make sure that everything goes smoothly. Nothing she asked was out of the ordinary." he said.

Nearby, 003 hooted and flew over. She landed on Watari's shoulder, fluffing her feathers. "I suppose she's putting her two sense into it as well?" Tatsumi said, though there was an amused smile on his face.

"Of course she is. She's been in this since the beginning too." Watari said, petting her feathers.

Tatsumi shook his head and sat back. "Either way, I'm still not sure of what their interest is in this. It's all too convenet." he admitted.

Watari sighed, turning to face him. "I know. But we can't change it, so we'll just have to go with it. Besides, it's not like they're going to take her away or anything." he said.

For a moment, they sat in silence. Tatsumi watched Watari look up at him with a hopeful smile. Then he had to smile back. "By the way, how is it you've come to keep calling it a her?" he asked.

Watari sat up, a bit surprised. "Actually, I didn't realize I was saying that." he admitted.

"Really? You've been saying it for the last week." Tatsumi said.

"I guess I didn't really think about it. Sixth sense, maybe?" Watari suggested.

"Yutaka, we're already dead you know." Tatsumi said. He was sounding very amused though.

003 hooted, flapping her wings. Watari smiled at her. "I think she's agreeing. She says it a girl." he said.

Tatsumi shook his head. "And I suppose you'll say it's an owl's sixth sense now?"

"Oh come on." Watari teased. "You really don't think it's a girl?"

"I didn't say that. I don't know what it will be." Tatsumi answered matter of factly.

"Then I'll ask you. What do you think it's going to be? Boy or girl?" Watari went on.

"I don't know." Tatsumi replied.

"Seiichiro! You must have some idea!" Watari pressed on.

Tatsumi shrugged. "No clue whatsoever."

Watari gave him a pouting look. Tatsumi certainly was stubborn when he wanted to be. "Well then, what about names then?" he suggested.

"What? Picking out names already?" Tatsumi said, looking a bit surprised.

"Why not? We don't really know what it is, so we can go through boys or girls. Besides, Akiko seemed to think it was a good idea to plan ahead." Watari told him.

Tatsumi sighed. "Again with the doctor. I take it you're going to follow everything she says now?"

"Yep!" Watari chimed happily. "I'm not taking chances you know."

"Maybe later." Tatsumi said, getting up.

Watari gave him a dirty look and followed him to their bedroom. "Seii! I'm serious!" he pouted.

Tatsumi turned and kissed him gently. "I know. But right now, I think we should get some rest. It's getting late." he whispered.

Sighing, Watari agreed. 

The next morning was like any other. Sitting at his desk, Watari sighed and looked over his notes. He was still thinking over everything that had happened the day before. He'd finally met the doctor they'd appointed, and it seemed to go well. Her name was Akiko. Watari had heard of her before. She served as the doctor in another part of the Ministry, and was highly respected. That had made him feel a bit better about going to her. And she'd been very nice and understanding.

From what she estimated, he had about five more months to go. His stomach was already starting to poke out a little, and he wondered when he'd start feeling the baby moving. The thought thrilled him, especially when he thought of when it would be born. He had to smile as the word "she" came to mind again. I just keep thinking it's a girl, he laughed silently to himself. Maybe I am having a sixth sense to it.

The flapping of wings made him look up. To his surprise, 003 flew in, a small book in her talons. "What's this?" he asked as he took it from her.

The little owl hooted and landed on the table by him. Watari looked at the book and was surprised to see that it was a book of baby names. "Oh, I see. You wanted to discuss names last night, didn't you?" he laughed.

003 hooted at him. Apparently, that was what she intended to do. Watari opened the book and looked through it. He immediately turned to the girls names, considering his gut feeling. After going through a few of them, he stopped at one. "What a pretty name. Myobi." he said. Then he looked over at his little owl. "What do you think?"

She hooted excitedly. Watari smiled. "Maybe we'll use this. I'll have to run it by Seii later." he said, closing the book.

A knock at the door made him look up. Akiko peeked in. "You mind if I come in?" she asked.

"No. I'm not busy." Watari said, putting the book away. 003 hopped up on his shoulder.

Akiko came in and closed the door. "I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were feeling." she said.

Watari smiled. "I've been feeling better. I was just looking over some things." he said.

"That's good. I know my coming here is a bit of a surprise, but I wanted to make sure. How's Tatsumi holding up?" Akiko asked.

"He's fine now. He's still a little nervous, but he's doing better. I think he's just worried that something might happen to me or the baby." Watari told her.

Akiko smiled. "I understand. This is a big thing. But I think everything will be fine." she said.

Watari sat back, studying her. Akiko didn't seem like she had anything to hide. In fact, she seemed genuinly concerned over it. That made him feel better as well. "003 and I were just thinking about names, beings Tatsumi thought it was too early last night." he told her.

"Why not? If you have a feeling, you may as well. You'll have to pick one eventually." Akiko said.

"Well, personally, we think it's a girl. Tatsumi won't say what he thinks." Watari laughed.

Akiko laughed. "Give him time. I'm sure he'll lighten up. But as for right now, we'll just have to take things as they go. This is a first here." she said.

At that, Watari turned a bit more serious. "Akiko, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Go on." she replied.

"Why is it the king is so interested in this child? It can't just be because of us." Watari asked her.

For a moment, she was quiet. Then she looked up. "Well, I'm not at total liberty to say yet. But Shinigami having children is completely new. Perhaps there's a chance there could be more in the future. But yours will determine that, depending on how it develops." Akiko admitted.

Watari took in her words. She was right about some things in that. Shinigami had never had children before. This child was a first, and more then likely to be considered a new race. "Well, it won't matter to me. As long as she's safe and we can keep her, I don't care what she turns out to be." he told her.

"I see your point, and I'm not going against it. Personally, I think it would be wonderful for the Shinigami to be able to have children and families. You all do lead lonely paths. And I really don't think there will be anything that different about it." Akiko admitted.

With that, she excused herself. Watari watched her walk out. Then, to his surprise, the door opened again and Tatsumi came in. "Were you waiting out there?" he asked him.

"No. I just happened to catch the tail end of the conversation. I suppose you could say it was curious to me." Tatsumi admitted.

Watari nodded, placing his hands on his stomach. "And what do you think? Are you still worried?" he asked.

Tatsumi shook his head. "Not as much. More curious then anything now. But I suppose she's right. We'll have to take things as they come." he said.

Then he turned to walk back out. Watari smiled down at his belly and turned back to his desk. But Tatsumi's voice made him look back up. "Yes?" he said, looking over his shoulder.

"If you don't mind, I do have a request." Tatsumi said, standing in the doorway.

"Sure. What is it?" Watari asked.

"If it is a girl, I'd like to use the name you were talking to 003 about." Tatsumi told him.

Watari looked at him for a moment, then realized that he must have overheard the conversation before Akiko came in. "Myobi?" he asked.

"Yes. If it is a girl, I'd like that name. It was my mother's." Tatsumi admitted.

Watari just smiled at him. "Sure."

TBC

Notes: I liked that ending for this chapter. It was something I just thought up, considering I have no idea what Tatsumi's mother's name was. If anybody does, I'm sorry if I'm wrong. I just thought it would be sweet. So, what does everybody think so far? Any questions, comments, perhaps suggestions? I'm always open to them. Reviews? 


	4. Nightmares and Expectations

Lullaby

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: No characters mine (I'm a broken record)

Notes: Okay, so we're skipping ahead a little. I honestly can't keep going just on the first stage of this. It would get boring of going to work everyday and doing the same thing, don't ya think? Besides, don't we want this baby in the next chapter or two? It's not the end of this fic when it's born you know. And if you didn't, you're in luck now! Also, I know this question is coming: How exactly is Watari going to have this baby? You'll see soon!

Chapter Four

Nightmares and Expectations

The heat was unbearable. Standing there, Watari felt it all around him. It climbed up him, devouring him from the outside in. He tried to scream, but his voice was gone. Nothing would come out. His body wouldn't move, as though he'd been turned to stone. He wanted to run, or at least shield the bulge of his stomach. But his arms wouldn't budge. Please, he thought. Someone, help me!

The fire spread faster and faster, and Watari felt himself burning away. Burning until there was nothing left but the tiny life that had been growing within him. It floated there, the fire surrounding it. And Watari could only hear himself screaming...

Watari awoke with a start, sitting up and breathing hard. He'd never had such a vivid dream before, and it absolutely terrified him. Beside him, Tatsumi quickly sat up. "Yutaka!" he said, holding his shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

After a few minutes, Watari gathered himself back together. He took and deep breath and made himself say that he was home, and safe. There was no fire, no intense heat. By him, Tatsumi rubbed his shoulders gently. "Are you all right Yutaka?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"I think so. Just a vivid dream." Watari admitted, though he still sounded shaken. 

"What was it about? Did you think something happened to the baby?" Tatsumi said. He figured it may have been, given Watari's way of usually being able to calm down after such things. He was too shaken from this for it to be normal. 

Watari shook his head. "Not really. It was just a strange dream. I was surrounded by fire, and it burned me away until only the baby was left. I guess I really got upset because I thought the same thing was going to happen to it." he explained.

Tatsumi gave him a gentle smile. "Everything's fine now. It was only a bad dream. Besides, didn't Akiko say that the baby was doing very well?" he said, trying to reassure him.

"Yes. I suppose." Watari said, managing a weak smile. He gently petted his stomach, feeling a light kick against his hand. He had to laugh. "Well, I guess I woke her up too."

"Perhaps. But maybe she felt your nightmare and wanted to let you know she's all right." Tatsumi told him.

At that, Watari had to smile. Tatsumi had really warmed up to the fact that they were having a child now. He seemed to be more and more open to it. For a time, he had worried that perhaps Tatsumi didn't want this baby. But after the naming incident, Watari began noticing the change in his attitude. Tatsumi was still very reserved, but he would now keep an open, warm smile whenever the baby was mentioned. He'd even surprised him when he went out and bought several big things for the baby's room. The usually tight secretary seemed to have a weak spot when it came to his child.

Sighing, Watari laid back down and the two began to drift back off to sleep. Tatsumi laid a hand with his on his belly. Watari smiled at him. "You think you're finally ready for it?" he asked softly.

"I may as well be. We only have a month or so left." Tatsumi admitted.

Watari sighed again. "I know. But I think I'm ready."

"Good morning Watari!"

Tsuzuki smiled as he watched Watari come into the break room. He'd just gotten there himself, but couldn't help himself for trying to sneak a snack.

Watari had to smile back. "Good morning Tsuzuki. Running late again?" he asked.

"I just overslept. At least Tatsumi didn't notice yet." Tsuzuki admitted rather sheepishly.

"He's in a good mood, so I doubt he'll really bother anyways." Watari told him.

"Really? Did something happen last night?" Tsuzuki asked. He really didn't bother with the phrasing. Watari was so open about everything that it didn't matter anyways.

Watari smiled. "Not really. I think he's just happy about the baby coming." he said.

Tsuzuki gave him a soft smile. "Oh yeah, it is getting close, isn't it?"

"I hope so. I feel like I'm toting a ball around my waist." Watari laughed, fixing himself some coffee.

"So they really think it's a girl?" Tsuzuki said, leaning against the wall.

Watari nodded. "Akiko seems to think so. And from what I could see, I'd say the same. But that's what I thought in the first place." he told him.

He then turned to go back to the lab. Tsuzuki walked out with him. "You'll have to invite us over to see when she's born. I can't wait!" he said happily.

Watari smiled as he watched him go to his office. He heard the muffled sound of Hisoka fussing with him for being late, which made him laugh. Some things never seemed to change. I can tell who's the wife in that relationship, he thought.

Walking into the office, Watari picked up some notes and sat down at the computer to work on some formulas. Nearby, 003 peeked up from where she'd been napping. "Good morning." Watari said when he noticed her looking.

The little owl flew over and landed on the computer. She hooted happily at him. Watari smiled back at her and brought up his files. "It certainly is quiet this morning. But I think it's actually helping my nerves after that nightmare. I wonder what brought that on?" he mused.

003 flew down and gestured his beak at his stomach. Watari looked at her for a moment, then caught on. "Oh, I see. Maybe because it's so close to me having this baby. That's what Tatsumi thought too." he admitted.

He knew that both of them were probably right. He was getting a little nervous over the prospect of having this baby. There were just so many things that could go wrong. Though he'd made it so that he could have the baby natural, like a woman, it was still frightening at the same time. Sitting back, he had to sigh. I really need to get over this silly fear, he thought. Everything will be fine. It will be a new natural process.

Suddenly, 003 began hooting and jumping up and down. Watari looked over at her, a bit startled by the sudden outburst. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, not understanding why she was acting so out of character.

003 just hooted some more at him, jumping up on the computer. Watari began to ask her again what was wrong, but a suddenly sharp pain went through his belly. He stood up, doubling over. 003 flew up and out of the room. Watari fell to his knees, praying that she was going to get help. Something was definately wrong. The pain kept coming. Am I getting ready to have the baby now? he thought desperately. What do I do?

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was sitting at his desk, working through some of the figures that had just come in. He'd been thinking about the nightmare Watari had had the night before, and it was somewhat distracting him. Sitting back, he rubbed the top of his nose to keep the headache that was threatening to come at bay. Maybe we'll go out tonight to take his mind off of things, he thought. 

A loud noise made him look up. The partially closed door banged open as 003 flew inside like a bat out of hell. He didn't think he'd ever seen her fly so fast. She immediately flew around him, hooting as loud as she could. Tatsumi felt his concern rising. "Where's Watari? Is something wrong?" he asked her, quickly getting up.

003 quickly flew out, and Tatsumi followed her. In their office, Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked up. "What's going on?" Tsuzuki said, getting up. Hisoka followed him out.

In the lab, Watari knelt on the floor and tried to make himself stay calm. The pain was still coming, and he was fairly sure that it was finally time. He wasn't sure of what to do. He knew he couldn't make it anywhere in this state. Where was 003?

"Watari?"

Tatsumi gasped when he opened the door and found Watari kneeling there. Watari smiled, realizing that he'd never been so happy to see anyone in his life. Tatsumi hurried over to him. "Are you all right? What happened?" he asked.

"I think it's time." Watari admitted, cringing a little at the pain. 

By then, Tsuzuki and Hisoka had come in too. "Is there anything we can do?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Call Akiko, Kurosaki. Tsuzuki, help me get him to the medical ward." Tatsumi told them. Hisoka quickly left to do as he was told. Tsuzuki came over and together he and Tatsumi managed to get Watari up. 

Well, Watari thought. Now the fun begins.

TBC

Notes: I'm sorry. I'm bad, aren't I? But I just couldn't have him have the baby at the end of this chapter. So why the nightmare? You'll see in the next chapter and later in the fic. But for now, she's coming! 


	5. Birthday

Lullaby

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: Characters not mine

Notes: Here it is! Watari's going to give birth! But how will it go? And what kind of baby will this be? Read on and find out!  
Oh, and fair warning, this is a bit graphic on having a baby. I've never had one, but I know a little about it from my sisters, so I'm going on that. It shouldn't be too bad, but if you're squemish, just be careful. I'm just trying to be fair.

Chapter Five

Birthday

Akiko rushed down the long path leading to the Ministry's medical ward. She'd just receivied the phone call from Hisoka, and knew immediately that there was a good chance Watari was in labor. She'd sent an alert to the king and now was hurrying to see what was going on. This baby was very important to them. If anything happened, she had to be there to see it.

Rushing into the building, Akiko made her way upstairs in the emergency ward. She found everyone waiting. "What's going on?" she asked Tatsumi as she quickly got ready.

"He's in a lot of pain, but it's hard to tell if he's ready to go into labor." Tatsumi said. He had to admit to himself that he was glad to see her get there. He was very worried over both Watari and the baby.

Akiko went in to see what was going on. At the time, Watari was sitting up in the bed, still holding his stomach. He felt awful. The pain wasn't really going anywhere. It seemed to come in waves, and it wondered half heartedly if they may have been contractions. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Akiko asked, coming over to him.

"Awful would be an understatement I'm afraid." Watari admitted.

"Any sign of your water breaking?" Akiko asked, getting ready to check him.

At that, Watari felt the pop and some fluid begin running out. "I think that's your answer." he said, trying not to laugh at the irony.

Akiko just stared for a moment, then went back to work. But taking one look, she cringed. "Oh boy. I think we're short on time here." she admitted, getting back up.

Near the door, Tatsumi watched. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, this baby's getting ready to make its appearence. I'm going to get everything prepted. I'll be right back." Akiko said, hurrying out.

Watari sighed, trying not to laugh. "I think my nightmare was making a point." he joked.

Tatsumi came over and sat beside him. "I suppose so. Just try to hold on until she's ready." he said, trying to be gentle. It was obvious that Watari was very uncomfortable at this point.

"I'm trying. But I hope this goes quick. If it's going to be like this the whole time." Watari admitted.

"Just sit back and try to make yourself relax." Tatsumi said, putting another pillow behind him.

Watari smiled over at him. "So, I'm taking it you're ready then?" he asked.

"I'm as ready as I can make myself." Tatsumi told him. But there was a hint of fear in his voice.

Watari took his hand and squeezed it gently. "We'll be fine." he reassured him.

As Akiko came back in, Tatsumi went out to tell the others what was going on. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were waiting outside. "How's he doing?" Tsuzuki asked as Tatsumi walked up.

"He's all right for now. But they think the baby's on its way." Tatsumi told him.

"How long?" Hisoka asked.

"Not sure." Tatsumi admitted.

Tsuzuki smiled at him. "Looks like you're about to be a dad, huh?"

Tatsumi sighed. "I'll feel better about it once it's done." he replied quietly.

Meanwhile, Watari laid back against the pillows and mentally readied himself for the stress that was about to come. He could feel the pressure moving down, and he was pretty sure that the baby was moving. Near him, Akiko readied the things she would need. "How're you doing Watari-san?" she asked, looking back over at him.

Watari gave her a strained smile. "Actually, I think I'm ready to get this over with." he admitted.

By then, Tatsumi had come back in. He took a seat by Watari's bed and watched Akiko finish up. Sitting at the end of the bed, she checked him again. "I have to admit, I never thought I'd been delivering a Shingami's baby up until now." she said.

"Well, a year ago we wouldn't have expected to be here either." Tatsumi said.

Watari just smirked. Tatsumi looked at him for a moment, then amended, "At least, I didn't."

Akiko had to laugh a little. Apparently, Watari had been planning for quite a while. Perhaps longer then she even realized. Checking him again, she sighed. "Well, it looks like we're moving right along. You've dialated eight centimeters, only two more to go. Damn you're quick." she admitted.

Tilting his head back, Watari said a silent thank you to whoever was watching over him. Quick was good. By him, Tatsumi sighed. So this would be a waiting game. Very well. He'd just have to endure.

Several hours passed. Tatsumi had some of his work brought to him and kept himself busy. Watari laid back in the bed and rested himself. On the windowsill, 003 perched herself and watched. Noticing her, Watari smiled. "Hey there. Thanks for earlier." he told her.

The little owl hooted in reply, as if to say your welcome. "It seems she knew it was coming even before you did." Tatsumi noted, looking up from his papers.

"Well, animals so have a sense to such things." Watari said, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad since he'd gotten an anestetic. He felt the baby shift a little too. "I think she's getting herself ready too." he added.

Tatsumi gave him a gentle smile. He had to admit, he was anxious. But it wasn't the bad sort. He was feeling some excitment too. Anticipation of seeing their new arrival. He really couldn't wait until it was born.

Akiko walked in and checked him again, as she'd been doing since they'd begun waiting. This time, she looked up and smiled. "Ready now?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Watari said, clearly overjoyed that it was finally time.

"Just let me double check and few things and we'll start." Akiko said. 

As she moved about, Tatsumi looked over at his partner. Watari seemed relieved that it was finally going to be over. Setting things aside, he moved back by the bed. "Ready?" he said softly.

"Yep." Watari replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

Akiko settled herself in place and began telling him what to do. Watari closed his eyes and willed his body to do what needed to be done. Within ten more minutes, the contractions were coming strong again. Watari cringed at the pain, but kept willing himself on.

Tatsumi held his hand tightly, hoping that his being there was helping. He felt nervous, but didn't want to show it. Watari needed all the support he could give him right now. Watari squeezed his hand hard as another contraction ripped through. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Akiko nodded to herself as they went along. "You're doing good. I can see it coming." she told him.

"Come on Yutaka. Just a little more." Tatsumi coached.

Watari nodded, not trusting his voice. I'm not going to scream, he kept telling himself. But as he felt it coming to an end, that was getting harder and harder to do. 

"Here it comes!" Akiko said, reaching in to help the baby out.

But at that moment, something odd happened. There was a soft light,radiating from the birth canal. Akiko stared for a moment, not sure of what to make of it. Tatsumi saw it too, but didn't say anything for fear of scaring Watari. But as suddenly as it came, it faded away, and was replaced with the wailing of a newborn. The baby came out easily into Akiko's hands. Watari laid back, sighing in relief as he heard it cry.

Akiko smiled down at the little one as she cleaned it up. "Looks like we've got a girl." she said.

After cleaning her up, she handed her to Watari. He smiled down at the small life now in his arms. The baby girl looked at him with tired eyes, and yawned slightly. "Isn't she beautiful Seii?" he whispered.

"She's perfect." Tatsumi said, gently touching her face. 

"And look at that hair you've got." Watari said, lifting the baby's cap up. Indeed, she had a bit of blond hair.

As Akiko helped him clean up, Tatsumi took the oppurtunity to hold his new daughter. She opened her eyes and blinked up at him for a moment, then curled up in his arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "You are beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he whispered.

"Seii, why don't you show her to the others. I'm sure they're still waiting." Watari offered. 

"Will you be okay?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'll be fine." Watari said. "Just go ahead."

Tatsumi nodded and stepped out. In the hallways, Tsuzuki and the others were waiting. They all looked up to see the bundle he had with him. "It's a girl." Tatsumi told them.

"Aw, isn't she beautiful?" Wakaba said as he sat down and showed them.

"What's her name Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We'd talked about it. It's Myobi." Tatsumi said.

"Well hello Myobi. We're so glad you're finally here." Wakaba said.

Myobi opened her eyes and cooed softly at them. "She is a pretty baby Tatsumi-san." Hisoka said.

"How'd Watari-san do?" Wakaba asked.

"He's doing fine." Tatsumi told her. "He handled very well."

Myobi yawned again and closed her eyes. Apparently, she was tired from her long journey. Tatsumi excused himself and took her back in with Watari. Watari himself was relaxing now. He smiled as Tatsumi handed her back to him. Myobi curled up against him and went to sleep. Watari kissed her forehead. "She's so perfect, isn't she Seii?" he whispered.

"She is. I never would've imagined how beautiful she is." Tatsumi said, sitting beside him and watching her sleep. 

TBC

Notes: Well, Myobi is born! Isn't she just precious? But it's definately not over yet. What will Akiko tell the king now? And just what was that light when she was born? All coming soon! 


	6. Frequently Asked Questions

Frequently Asked Questions Requarding Lullaby Storyline 

I decided to add this in because reading back through the story thus far, I realized that there was some things that people are probably going to be wondering about. That was my bad, considering I didn't think of explaining some things more thoroughly. So I thought I'd add this to answer them. Hopefully, I'll cover everything. If not, just email me and I'll be happy to answer any questions you have.

Q: How did Watari give birth?

A: Probably going to be the biggest question I get. It actually covers how he conceived Myobi as well. I'll try to explain as clearly as possible. First, remember the infamous sex change potion that he was working on in the manga? Well, I incorporated it into this story as what he was kind of using. It actually turned out to be more of a partial sex change potion. Instead of turning himself into a woman (for whatever reason), he made it so that he had both male and female reproductive parts. Okay, a little far out, but remember we're talking about Watari here. In essense, he convinced, carried, and gave birth to Myobi as a woman would. Afterwards, he shed the womb and all like afterbirth. I didn't put that in because I didn't want to gross anybody out. Hopefully, you're all able to go with me on this.

Q: How did 003 know that Watari was going into labor?

A: Well, animals do have a way with knowing things, don't they? I used that old term in this. Kind of like how animals can predict bad weather and things. Some animals can predict changes in their owners health as well. 003 did this in a way. She sensed that Watari's body was getting ready to go into labor.

Q: Why a girl?

A: In all honesty, it was a personal thing. I just saw Watari as having a girl, perhaps because he's so feminine himself in certain ways. Also, I just see Tatsumi as a daddy. And little girls go better with 'daddys' in my opinion. Really, if a shinigami pair were to have a boy, though I haven't anymore impregs planned, I'd think it would be Tsuzuki and Hisoka. If anyone here's read book three, remember Tsuzuki saying he wished he'd had a son? I'd use that definatly.

Q: Does Myobi have any specials powers?

A: Yes. The light described when she was born was from her powers. They will be explained later in the fic. I don't want to get into them here because I might give something away.

Q: Will any of the other shinigami have children?

A: Maybe, but I don't have any others planned for this fic. Maybe someday in the future.

Q: What is Akiko's role besides helping with Myobi's birth?

A: She's a doctor for the king's court. He sends her because she had extensive knowledge of both medicine and magic. She knows Myobi is going to be different, and she'll be the one reporting on those differences and whether or not she thinks the child is dangerous.

Q: What made you write an impreg fic?

A: I just couldn't pass up the idea. I've read a few others online, and wanted to do one of my own. And I couldn't resist making Tatsumi a daddy.

Q: If Watari gave himself female parts, how did Tatsumi not notice when they made Myobi?

A: I know this will come up eventually. He was under Watari's aphrodisiac, which also made his obvious to it. That's the best I can say.

Q: What or who inspired Myobi?

A: The main inspiration was Kaoru has a young child from Junvenile Orion. She was too cute. My other was my one year old niece, Jacey.

Q: How will you end the story?

A: How can you ask me that? Seriously, I'm not sure yet. But Myobi will still be pretty young. But I will write more of her in the future.

Hope that answers everything. See you in the next chapter


	7. Odd Feelings

Lullaby

By: Lacus Klein

Notes: Okay, we're going to skip ahead a little after the first part of this fic. Not much, but the story kind of requires it. 

Chapter Six

Odd Feelings

Akiko bowed politely as she came in front of the throne. "Your report?" the king asked her.

"It's a baby girl. She was born just several hours ago." Akiko answered.

"And what of her powers?" the king said.

"I'm not sure. But it's definately there. Right before she was born, there was a bright glow in the birth canal. I felt an intense power from it." Akiko admitted.

The king nodded. "Keep a close eye on her and continue making your reports. For now, let her stay with her parents." he ordered.

Akiko bowed her head. "Yes sir."

Two years later...

"Daddy! Daddy!"

The little blond girl came running up with her arms outstretched. Tatsumi bent down and picked her up. "What're you doing here?" he asked her.

"Papa brought me." Myobi said.

"We thought you needed a break." Watari said, standing in the office doorway. There was a satisfied smile on his face.

Tatsumi smiled as Myobi looked up at him. "Well, it seems the distraction worked." he noted.

Myobi smiled back. She looked a lot like Watari now, with soft features and long blond hair. But her eyes were the same icy blue as Tatsumi's, which made no one mistake that he was her father.

"You really do need to lighten up sometimes. Why do you think I insist on bringing her here like I do?" Watari said, walking over to them.

"Really? And here I thought you just liked showing her off." Tatsumi said.

Watari shrugged. "Well, that too."

"But I like coming here!" Myobi said.

Tatsumi just chuckled to himself. "I know. And it's nice to have you here." he told her.

"So, what about the meeting that's suppose to be happening later? Is it still on?" Watari asked as they walked out.

"Yes. But it shouldn't be much. Just a briefing on some cases." Tatsumi said. As they walked by Tsuzuki and Hisoka's office, he glanced in. As usual, Tsuzuki was asleep at his desk while Hisoka was finishing up a file. 

By him, Watari peeked over. "He looks peaceful." he said.

Tatsumi gave it a distastful look. "Once again, a waste of company time." he said, handing Myobi to Watari.

"Here we go again." Watari laughed softly. Myobi looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Get up!" Tatsumi said sternly, slamming a hand down on the desk.

Tsuzuki jumped up, looking around. "What!" he said, clearly shocked. But he stopped when he realized it was Tatsumi standing by his desk. "Oh, Tatsumi... what brings you in here?" he asked innocently.

"Didn't we talk about sleeping during work hours?" Tatsumi asked quietly.

Nearby, Hisoka just watched. "He claims he doesn't get enough sleep at night." he said.

"Aw come on Tatsumi, I did some work before I fell asleep." Tsuzuki whined.

"Tsuzuki, remember what we talked about. Sleep is for home, work is at work. Am I clear enough his time?" Tatsumi asked, giving him one of his dangerous smiles.

Tsuzuki whined, but nodded. Nearby, Myobi laughed. "Tsuzuki-san's funny." she said.

"I see you have company." Hisoka said, looking over at her.

Watari let Myobi down. "She likes coming to see everyone." he said as she went in there.

Tsuzuki picked her up and put her in his lap. "Hey Myobi-chan! Look how big you're getting!" he said happily.

"She is pretty Tatsumi-san." Hisoka commented.

"She's smarter then she let's on too." Watari admitted, standing there in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Tsuzuki just smiled down at her. "Well, maybe she's just a fast learner." he said.

"I suppose." Watari replied. But a part of him wasn't so sure. Myobi seemed too smart at times. At a year and a half, she'd been able to spell out her name using blocks. Watari himself wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't seen it. Her talking came rather quickly too. Now two years old, she spoke quite well. Even Tatsumi had commented a few times on how easily she could speak to people. Neither mentioned it around the others, but both felt the same. Perhaps she was too advanced. Perhaps it was something to do with her birth.

"Tsuzuki-san, I can talk to the birds too!" Myobi chimed.

"How do you do that?" Tsuzuki asked her. He didn't quite understand what she meant though.

"I just call them and they come." Myobi told him.

Tatsumi and Watari looked at each other. Hisoka looked up, but said nothing. It was clear in his eyes though that he was thinking something. But no one said anything more about it. At least, at the time.

"There's something very different about that little girl."

Hisoka sat on the couch and watched as Tsuzuki finished up the dishes. Looking over his shoulder, Tsuzuki tilted his head. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"About the birds." Hisoka said.

"Yeah, I guess. But maybe she has a thing with animals. Some kids do." Tsuzuki said.

But Hisoka shook his head. "I don't think so. There's something different about Myobi." he admitted.

"How?" Tsuzuki asked, not understanding.

"I don't know exactly. I just feel it. She has something about her that's different from everyone else. It's like some tremendous power that she's still holding inside." Hisoka explained.

Tsuzuki finished the dishes and came in to sit beside him. "You really think so?" he said.

Hisoka nodded. "I don't know what it is though. And I don't think she even realizes it yet."

"Well, she is the first kid to be born to a shinigami. Maybe that's why." Tsuzuki mused, sitting back.

"I just have a strange feeling about it." Hisoka said, sitting back with him. He thought over what he'd seen and heard with Myobi. The birds was new to him. But he had seen something strange before, when she was a year old. Her sitting in the middle of the floor and playing with multi colored lights that were floating around her. Hisoka never told anyone about it, beings he wasn't sure of what they could've been. But he felt something odd at that moment. Like the lights had been... alive.

Tsuzuki felt him shift lightly against him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Hisoka shook his head. "It's nothing." he said. But a part of him couldn't help but wonder what all of this could mean. Just what was the secret of Myobi's power?

TBC

Notes: Okay, a bit short, but this was kinda like a filler chapter of sorts. It's setting things up. Hisoka's feelings and the flashbacks memories are important though. Myobi's powers are starting to be revealed. So just what are they? All coming up! 


	8. Dust In The Wind

Lullaby 

By: Lacus Klein

Notes: Okay, so this fic is getting close to the end. There's going to be a sequel, though I'm thinking it might turn into a bit of a crossover. Anyways, you definately haven't seen the last of this. For those who like it, and unfortunately, those who don't. BTW, chapter six happened right after the Light of Life one shot. Just so everyone's strait. The ending might confuse people if I don't say that.

Chapter Seven

Dust in the Wind

Watari tucked Myobi in and watched her sleep. Beside the door, he felt Tatsumi watching. "Do you really think there's something going on with them?" Watari asked as he walked out with him and they closed the door quietly.

"It's too convient that Myobi's displaying powers and Akiko isn't worried." Tatsumi admitted, leaning against the wall.

"I suppose. But they did expect her to have something more. Maybe they're figuring it to be normal development." Watari reasoned.

But Tatsumi shook his head. "Not after the incident yesterday." he said.

Watari bit is lip, looking down. He recalled all too well what he was talking about. Myobi had been out playing and one of the shinigami from another sector had approached her. Apparently, he did something to frighten her. All they really knew aside from those speculations was that he'd been attacked by... something. And Myobi hadn't done anything. She had just stood there, watching him be dragged off and torn up. It was hardly the typical behavior of any two year old, and there were rumors flying that she had caused whatever happened.

"If she did, she didn't mean it." Watari finally whispered.

"You and I know that. But somehow, I don't think the others will take so kindly to it. Especially after seeing one of our own nearly torn about by some creature that we can't even seem to find." Tatsumi admitted.

"But, she's just a child. Even if she did, she probably didn't know any better. And we could teach her not to cause such things." Watari offered.

Tatsumi sighed. He did want to agree with that. But he knew that with all the fuss that was going on, it would be easier said then done. Some of the others were showing signs that they feared the child. And perhaps they were right to.

Meanwhile, Myobi opened her eyes and stared at the snow globe beside her bed. Reaching over, she picked it up and held it. "Papa is worried." she whispered, running her hand over it.

She looked over at the door and listened to the muffled voices on the other side. Then she turned and looked over the side of her bed, hanging her head down to look under it. "Am I bad, Lucky?" she asked softly.

"No. You were afraid." a voice hissed out softly. Two red eyes stared back at her.

"Then why are they so upset?" Myobi asked.

"They don't understand." Lucky said.

Myobi sat up and picked up her snow globe, bringing it down for him to see. "Look, it's snowing again." she said, making the fake snow swirl.

Lucky reached out a long paw, touching it. "Do you know why it only snows in there?" he asked.

Myobi shook her head, blond curls falling over her face. "No. Why?"

"Because it cannot change. Some things are suppose to be made that way. That is why they do not understand. You have caused 'change'." Lucky explained.

The sound of the door opening made Myobi sit back up. "Myobi? What are you doing leaning over your bed?" Watari asked, coming in and pulling her up.

"Talking." Myobi said.

Watari smiled, making her lay back down and covering her up. "Sometimes I wonder if you've made friends with the monster under the bed. You're always talking to dark places." he joked.

"But Lucky likes dark places. We always talk there." Myobi said.

"Oh, Lucky again? What were you talking about?" Watari asked, curious but not really concerned. Lucky was her imaginary friend. Or, at least, so he thought.

Myobi just smiled. "It's a secret."

Watari just humored her and kissed her goodnight. But as he walked out, he didn't notice the red eyes following his every move from under the bed.

* * *

"This isn't a good sign, now is it?"

The Count sat back in his chair and pushed the photos back to Akiko. She nodded solemnly. "No. And everyone knows that somehow she caused it." she admitted.

"So the question is, what is there to do now?" the Count said. He sighed heavily. Somehow he'd expected a child to be trouble.

"The king is very concerned. The truth is, he wants her eliminated." Akiko whispered. It almost pained her to say it.

The Count nodded. "All that fear over a single child. What did he expect? For her to be complient to everything and everyone? She's a child, and her powers are more they likely still in the early development stage." he said.

"Yes. And from what I'm seeing, they're only getting better. She's creating things from wandering spirits now. Just small things, but perhaps what attacked that shinigami was one of her creations as well. God knows if she can take something as simple of a bit of spirit energy and give it a consciousness, then what could she create?" Akiko explained.

"So this is what happens when shadow and life force magic combine." the Count said thoughtfully.

Akiko sighed. "I don't want to kill her. She's only a little girl, and her powers could be benificial as she gets older. But there's so much fear right now, I may not have a choice." she whispered.

The Count watched her for a moment, thinking it over. He agreed that he'd rather not see the child killed. He'd become quite fond of her. And her potential was inviting as well. That was when he got an idea. "Then she will die. Only, that's what everyone will think." he said quietly.

Akiko looked up. "Sir?" she said, not quite comprehending what he'd meant.

"We're going to make everyone believe the girl is dead. In the meantime, we'll hide her." the Count explained.

"But how? If we do, then we'll have to convince Tatsumi and Watari that as well." Akiko said. She hated to think of what would happen then. Those two were very attatched to their child, and if there was the slightest hint to them that she was in danger, they'd probably find a way to take off with her.

The Count just nodded. "It has to be done. And I think I have a plan."

* * *

Myobi sat in the playroom and finished with her building blocks. Nearby, in the shadows, Lucky watched. "You have company." he said as the lights came around her again. 

"They like to watch. And they want to live too." Myobi said, reaching out and touching them gently.

"You must be careful when giving life though." Lucky warned.

"I know. I will give it when I need them." Myobi said as they floated away.

Nearby, the door opened. Myobi looked over to see Akiko come in. "Good morning Myobi-chan." she said, coming over and kneeling beside her.

"Good morning." Myobi said, turning back to her blocks.

"Would you like to come meet someone with me? I promise we won't be long." Akiko said softly.

Myobi looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Okay." she agreed.

As she got up, Lucky darted into her shadow to follow. Something didn't seem right to him. Akiko took her hand as they walked out of the center. "Are you feeling better today Myobi-chan?" she asked her.

"Yes. Are you still mad at me?" Myobi said.

"Of course not. We're not mad at you for what happened. It wasn't your fault." Akiko told her. She knew it was a half truth at least.

They entered the hall of candles and stopped in a back room. "Why are we here?" Myobi asked, looking around. Behind her, Lucky waited to see what was going on.

Akiko took out a doll from a large bundle of blankets. She looked like Myobi, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was even the same height. "You see this doll, Myobi-chan? I want you to bring it to life." Akiko told her.

"Why?" Myobi asked, not quite understanding what she meant. Why would a doll need life?

"Because, she's going to be you." Akiko whispered.

Myobi stared at her. "Me?" she said.

"Yes. You'll understand soon. Now, please?" Akiko asked her.

Reluctantly, Myobi brought up her hands and place them close to the doll's chest. A soft light shown for several seconds before the doll became soft and real. The two girls stared back at each other. But before Myobi could say anything, Akiko gently touched her face and knocked her out. Lucky retreated into her, his power drained without his master. Akiko held the child and gently kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry Myobi. But this is all I can do."

TBC

Notes: Cliff hanger. Man, it's been a while since the last update, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that to all that have been waiting. Dramatic conclusions to come. Oh, and also, if anyone's wondering about Lucky, Myobi made him too. He'd the one who attacked that other shinigami if you haven't already figured that out. And just what is the Count's plan? You'll see soon!


	9. Final Goodbye?

Lullaby 

By: Lacus Klein

Disclaimer: My characters mine, except for Myobi.

Notes: Okay, so this isn't exactly a happy story. But what's life without a little sadness? Anyways, I'm planning a sequel too. So please don't hate me : Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Time is a hard thing to come by sometimes. And my internet at work is down, so I can't post anything from there.

Chapter Eight

Final Goodbye?

Watari sensed that something was wrong when he called the center and Myobi wasn't there. Immediately, he called for Akiko. If anyone had the authrity to take her out of there, it was her. But there was no answer there either. So he went out to see for himself.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was sitting in his office when the phone rang. Picking it up, he was surprised to hear Akiko's voice on the other end of the line. "What's going on?" he asked, immediately suspicious.

"I must speak with you. I want you and Watari to meet me at my office as soon as possible." she told him. Then she hung up.

Getting up, Tatsumi left his papers on his desk and went to Watari's office. He was surprised to find him not there. So he decided to check to the center where Myobi was. Surely Watari must have been checking up on her, he kept telling himself. But inside, he had a sick feeling that something wasn't right.

"Seii, I can't find Myobi!" Watari said as he was coming out of the center and saw him. That was when Tatsumi knew his gut feeling was right.

"Come on. We're going to meet Akiko." he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"What's going on? Why is she with Akiko?" Watari asked, still not sure of what was going on. But inside, his stomach was in a knot.

Tatsumi didn't answer. Instead, he was deep in thought over the recent events. Myobi's recent actions could very well have caused concern for the king. He may have seen her as dangerous. But what did he intend to do with her?

* * *

Coming up to Akiko's house, they both stopped to see her standing in the doorway. She had a grim look to her. Watari immediately felt the panic rise within him. "Where's Myobi?" he asked, stepping forward.

Akiko sighed. "Please, come with me." she said.

"What do you mean we can't see her again?"

Watari's words said it all. Akiko shook her head, expecting as much. Of course they wouldn't like this. But it was the only way. "Myobi can't stay here. If she does, the king will have her killed. So the count and I took steps to ensure that it doesn't happen." she told them.

"And how exactly are you doing this if he wants her dead?" Tatsumi asked, trying to keep a cool head. He knew it was the only way they'd get answers.

Akiko sighed. "I've put a doll in her place. As far as the rest of this world knows, Myobi is dead. Instead of it happening to the real her, we've sent her into the human world. She'll live there." she explained.

"But then why can't we see her? No one will know where we're going." Watari argued.

"We can't take that chance. Even now, I'm not sure I'll know where she is sent. It's something we have to take if we want her to live." Akiko told him.

Watari looked down. Beside him, Tatsumi sighed. "So what you're saying is that for all intent and purpose, our daughter is dead." he clarified.

Akiko nodded. She really couldn't help but bit her lip. It was hard to tell them that. In a way, Myobi had been as much a part of her life as theirs. "Maybe in this world. But at least she'll stand a chance in another." she offered.

Watari bit his lip. "It isn't right though. What right do they have to take her away from us?" he whispered.

Tatsumi gently touched his shoulder. "There's no choice. And it's a much better alternative then seeing her die." he told him.

"I'm sorry. But this is all I can do." Akiko said softly.

The two left in silence. Watari still looked at the ground, and Tatsumi wasn't too sure of what to say to him. For most of the walk back, they remained in silence. But coming into the house, Watari suddenly turned and held onto him, crying into his shirt. Tatsumi just held him tightly and felt a few tears slid down his own cheeks. There really was no choice in this. This was just how it was going to be now.

End

Notes: Okay, really short. But I guess the point got across. There is going to be a sequel, and it's coming soon. BTW, backround music really set the mood for this ending. Sadame Piano version from X, that was the one that clenched it.Sorry for the shortness. More soon in the sequel!


End file.
